old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talinist Manifesto
The Talinist manifesto was written by Talin at the beginning of his revolution in Atero Nui. Full Text Preamble of the Talinist manifesto A spectre is haunting Spherus Magna — the spectre of Talinism. All the powers of old Atero Nui have entered into a holy alliance to exorcise this spectre: Toa and Turaga, Vahki and Makuta, Toa Mangai and Glatorian Security Services. Where is the party in opposition that has not been decried as Talinistic by its opponents in power? Where is the opposition that has not hurled back the branding reproach of Talinism, against the more advanced opposition parties, as well as against its reactionary adversaries? Two things result from this fact: I. Talinism is already acknowledged by all Atero Nui powers to be itself a power. II. It is high time that Talinists should openly, in the face of the whole City, publish their views, their aims, their tendencies, and meet this nursery tale of the Spectre of Talinism with a manifesto of the party itself. To this end, Talinists of various Metrus have assembled in Ta-Metru and sketched the following manifesto, to be published in the Matoran, Agori, Skakdish, Skrall, and Bone Hunter languages. Text The history of all hitherto existing society is the history of class struggles. Turaga and Matoran, Vortixx and Steltians, Makuta and Subordinates, Mask maker and Mason, in a word, oppressor and oppressed, stood in constant opposition to one another, carried on an uninterrupted, now hidden, now open fight, a fight that each time ended, either in a revolutionary reconstitution of society at large, or in the common ruin of the contending classes. In the earlier epochs of history, we find almost everywhere a complicated arrangement of society into various orders, a manifold gradation of social rank. In ancient Metru Nui we have Turaga, Toa, Teachers, Labourers; on Xia, Vortixx Lords, vassals, Noble Steltians, Steltian Labourers, apprentices, Matoran; in almost all of these classes, again, subordinate gradations. The modern Mangai-geois society that has sprouted from the ruins of Matoran Universe Society has not done away with class antagonisms. It has but established new classes, new conditions of oppression, new forms of struggle in place of the old ones. Our epoch, the epoch of the Mangai, or bourgeoisie, possesses, however, this distinct feature: it has simplified class antagonisms. Society as a whole is more and more splitting up into two great hostile camps, into two great classes directly facing each other — Bourgeoisie and Proletariat. From the Matoran Revolutionaries of Metru Nui sprang the chartered Mayors of the earliest Metrus. From these Mayors the first elements of the Mangai-geoisie were developed. The discovery of Spherus Magna, opened up fresh ground for the rising bourgeoisie. The Bone Hunter and Xian markets, the colonization of Po-Onu-Ba-Ov Wahi, trade with the colonies, the increase in the means of exchange and in commodities generally, gave to commerce, to navigation, to industry, an impulse never before known, and thereby, to the revolutionary element in the tottering Matoran Universe society, a rapid development. The Matoran Universe system of industry, in which industrial production was monopolized by closed societies like Xia and Nynrah, now no longer sufficed for the growing wants of the new markets of Agori, Glatorian and Skrall. The manufacturing system took its place. The guild-masters were pushed on one side by the manufacturing matoran; division of labour between the different corporate societies vanished in the face of division of labour in each single workshop. Meantime, with the wars and modernization on Spherus Magna the markets kept ever growing, the demand ever rising. Even matoran manufacturer no longer sufficed. Thereupon, automated machinery revolutionized industrial production. The place of manufacture was taken by the giant, Modern Industry; the place of the industrial matoran by industrial millionaires, the leaders of the whole industrial armies, the modern Mangai-geois. Modern Autonomous industry has established the world market, for which the discovery of Spherus Magna paved the way. This market has given an immense development to commerce, to navigation, to communication by land. This development has, in its turn, reacted on the extension of industry; and in proportion as industry, commerce, navigation, chute-systems extended, in the same proportion the Mangai-geoisie developed, increased its capital, and pushed into the background every class handed down from the Matoran Universe. We see, therefore, how the modern mangai bourgeoisie is itself the product of a long course of development, of a series of revolutions in the modes of production and of exchange. FREE MATORAN OF ALL METRUS UNITE, WE HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE BUT OUR CHAINS! Category:Political Articles